


Swimming in an Ocean of Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia's poetic musings on a few of his fellow countries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming in an Ocean of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia.

They say he is a lover.

And once, he was mine,

Before we became villains,

In everyone's minds.

They say he is a lover,

But they imply he uses force.

They're convinced that for him,

No one holds a torch.

Convinced that he has sired,

With those unwilling to support.

They say he is a lover,

But what they imply,

Is that no one would be crazy enough

To be his, or mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They say he is invisible.

Buried in his sibling's shadow,

Blamed for all the sins,

He had no part in.

They say he is invisible,

And I wish I could be so.

For maybe then, I'd have a friend,

In him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He calls himself a hero.

I beg to disagree.

He's never been much of hero to anyone,

Including me.

He's ripped down all the empires,

and when he's done,

He'll destroy their colonies.

Then rebuild them in his ever shadowing image.

He calls himself a hero,

As he blames the world,

For every sin,

Every misguided grin,

As he is nothing but a villain to us all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There's someone at the door.

And I cannot take this anymore.

She's been here since before the Cold War,

Knocking at my door.

Saying, "Marry me! Marry me!"

And maybe in some twisted verse, my sister would be my bride,

But tonight, she's not a lady, not even

A person at my door,

She's the devil knocking,

And I can't take it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. I don't know why I even bothered to post it.


End file.
